Mysterio Rising
by thecrazyfighter19
Summary: A new threat has arrived. The heroes have gone missing. The villains are tearing New York apart. The fate of the Earth is in the hands of a group of Junior heroes led by Lachlan Anderson.


Mysterio Rising

New York was in danger. All the heroes had gone missing. All of the villains had escaped prison and the ones in the S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier had escaped. Nick Fury needed to find the heroes and stop the villains. He needed a team. But no one from New York or anywhere in America could help him. He checked his SHIELD computer for people who could help around the globe. The computer got a match of someone. It came up on the screen with a picture. "Lachlan Anderson." Said Fury. "Which hero is he most likely to be."

Curt Connors (after Spider-man cured him from Lizard) checked his computer. "The computer has connected him to Spider-man."

"Ok so we can make him Spider-man. Who else can we connect to a Hero?" Asked Fury.

"Ok there is Joe Tyson. We can connect him to Deadpool. Bryce Cronin. We can make him Ironman. Matt Costa. Um let's see he can be Thor. William Browne can be Hawk-eye. Ashley Rainbow can be Wolverine. Finally Reece Holland can be Hulk." Explained Connors.

"Ok. So bring them here." Said Fury.

Connors pressed a button on a teleporter and the seven of them teleported to the SHIELD Helicarrier. "Where are we?" Asked Lachlan. He realised they were on the Helicarrier. He looked out the big glass window of the Helicarrier. "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." He said sarcastically.

"Welcome aboard the S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier." Said Nick Fury. "You're here for an important mission. All of our superheroes, including The Avengers and the Fantastic Four have gone missing. Also someone has broken all of our super villains out of prison including the ones from our Helicarrier. The seven of you need to find out what is going on and return the heroes to us and the villains back to prison, while also bringing in who is responsible for this."

"Just one problem." Said Lachlan. "How are seven ordinary teenagers with no superpowers going to take down an army of super villains?"

"Simple." Said Doctor Connors. "You see, over the years we got samples of the heroes in case of an event like this. All we needed to do was find a match to see who matches their DNA and give it to them. Automatically making you them."

"OK." Said Lachlan. "Who gets whose power?"

"Well Joe Tyson you get Deadpool." Said Doctor Connors handing Joe a vial of Deadpool's DNA. "William Browne you get Hawk-eye. Matthew Coasta gets Thor's DNA. Ashley Rainbow you get Wolverine. Reece Holland gets Hulk. Bryce Cronin gets Ironman." He handed them their vials.

"What about me?" Asked Lachlan.

"Follow me." Said Fury. "The rest of you stay here and get suited up. You start hunting today." Lachlan and Fury walked off.

"So why didn't I get my abilities?" Asked Lachlan.

"Because we need to know if you're ready." Said Fury.

"For What?"

They walked into a room with other higher S.H.I.E.L.D Operatives. "To lead a team." Said Fury.

"So I get to lead those guys?" Asked Lachlan excited.

"That's right. You just need to answer a few questions." Explained Fury.

"Who are those guys?" Asked Lachlan.

"That's Maria Hill. And that's Phil Coulson." Said Fury.

"Nice to meet you." Said Coulson. "Ready to become a leader?"

"I guess so." Said Lachlan.

"Alright. Agent Hill will take you through your test."

Lachlan walked over to her. "OK Lachlan lets het started."

The test went on for a couple of minutes. About 30. "OK I'll just process your results." Said Hill. She walked over to a computer and put the results in.

"Nervous?" Asked Fury.

"Well I've never had to do something like this before." Said Lachlan.

The computer had finished processing. Maria picked up the results. "Lachlan Anderson you are now the leader of your new team."

"Congratulations." Said Fury.

"Thanks." Said Lachlan. "So who do I get?"

Fury handed him a vial of DNA. "You are now Spider-man. You'll find your costume in here." He handed Lachlan a suitcase.

Lachlan opened it and found the red and blue Spider-man costume. "Awesome." He said.

A few minutes later he had the costume on "How do I look?" He said.

"Like the real Spider-man." Said Fury. "Now drink the DNA and you'll get your Spidey Sense, the ability to shoot webs without web shooters, wall crawling and any other power he has. Same goes with your friends. Ok let's get you out in the field."

"Ok." Said Lachlan.

An hour later Lachlan re-joined with his friends. "Guess whose team leader." Lachlan said excitedly.

"Oh crap." Said Ashley.

"So did you drink the vials yet?" Asked Fury.

"Yeah." Said Joe.

"Ok let' brief you on your mission." Fury walked over to a giant screen on the wall. He turned it on. "Ok like I mentioned every superhero has disappeared. All the villains have escaped prison and are running loose. We need you guys to find the heroes, return the villains to prison and figure out who is behind this. You will all take a section of the city. You will need these voice watches to keep in touch with each other. As said before Lachlan is your leader. When out in the field address each other by your hero names to play it safe. You understand?"

"Yes." They all said.

"Then go kick some villain ass." Ordered Fury.

They all left the Helicarrier in search of the heroes. Two hours later they were still searching the city. "Any sign of the heroes. Or the villains?" Asked Lachlan through the watch.

"Nothing yet." Said the others.

That's when there was a big explosion. "I think I found something. Said Lachlan. "Meet me at the Empire State building."

Lachlan went over to investigate. People were running and screaming. Lachlan was hanging from a building trying to figure out what was happening. He then saw a man in a green robot like suit with a purple cape with a glass helmet on. "I am Mysterio!" Shouted the man. "I have created the perfect city for villains everywhere. There are no heroes to stop me. Soon New York will be taken over by villains. Then the world will be. And I will be the ruler of the world!"

"Guess again." Lachlan said swinging down from the building kicking Mysterio over.

"Spider-man?" Said Mysterio confused. "That's impossible you should be locked up in my prison. No matter I've defeated you once. I can defeat you again!"

Mysterio shot some lasers at him. Lachlan jumped out of the way and shot web balls at him. "Hey Mysterio!" Shouted Lachlan. "What's with the fish ball on your head?"

"So it is you Spider-man. No one is dumb enough to insult me." Mocked Mysterio.

Someone tapped on Mysterio's shoulder. He turned around and saw Joe/Deadpool behind him. "Hello." He punched Mysterio sending him backwards. Mysterio landed at the feet of Reece/Hulk. He picked Mysterio up and threw him. Bryce/Ironman who shot him with a uni-beam. Matt/Thor then hit him with his hammer smashing him into a building. Waiting for him was Will/Hawk-eye. He shot at Mysterio. Mysterio grabbed one of his arrows. "Ha!" He yelled.

Will was smiling. "What are you smiling at?" Ordered Mysterio.

Mysterio looked closer at the arrow. 3, 2, 1. The arrow exploded. Mysterio was stunned. When the smoke cleared he saw Ash/Wolverine standing in front of him. He stabbed Mysterio in the chest. Mysterio fell over. "That was pretty easy." Said Lachlan.

There was an evil laugh. A hologram appeared out of his chest. There was another Mysterio. "Hello heroes. As you see the robot clone on the bottom is not me. I had him sent to cause a distraction. Now if you don't mind I have plans with ruling the world." The hologram disappeared.

"Ironman can you trace the signal?" Asked Lachlan.

"I can try." He said.

"Alright the rest of us…" Lachlan began to speak. "Spidey-sense."

Lachlan jumped in the air dodging a big shockwave. Lachlan landed and standing there was Shocker, Vulture, Electro, Doctor Octopus, Rhino and The Sandman. "Hello hero wannabes." Said Doctor Octopus. "In case you're wondering who we are I am Doctor…"

Lachlan interrupted him. "We know who you are Octopus."

"It's Octavious!" He yelled in rage. "Sinister Six attack!"

"Ironman keep working on that. Deadpool you take shocker, Hawk-eye you take Vulture, Thor take Rhino, Wolverine take Electro and Hulk take Sandman. I'll handle Doc." Ordered Lachlan.

They all agreed and took on their assigned villain. Reece charged towards Sandman but Sandman made a hole in his stomach and Hulk went through him. He ran into a wall. Ashley stabbed towards Electro. Electro grabbed the claws and shocked him. Deadpool went for Shocker but was knocked back by him. Will shot arrows at Vulture but Vulture was too quick. He swooped towards him and picked him up. Matt shot lighting at Rhino sending him backwards. He walked over to where Rhino was but he got up and punched him. Lachlan was beating Doc Ock until he started strangling Lachlan with his tentacles. "You're going to lose. You aren't the real Spider-man."

Just then he got hit by a laser. Ironman was finished with a trace and standing over Doc Ock. "Guess who?" He said.

Lachlan got up and looked down at the knocked out Doc. "Nice timing." Lachlan then webbed Doc down and went to help the others.

Sandman was over powering Reece. "Hey Marko!" Lachlan yelled out. Sandman turned around. Lachlan said "Looks like rain." He shot webs at the water tower behind Sandman. He pulled on the web and the water hit Sandman. "Nooooo!" Yelled Sandman he started to turn to mud. Lachlan walked over and picked up a glass container. He then put the remains of Sandman in it. "Ironman. Take this to Fury and tell him to lock him up. Then come back." He threw him the container and flew away.

Matt had gotten up from being hit by Rhino. Rhino charged towards him. Matt got his hammer ready and when he was close enough he smacked Rhino sending him flying into a nearby construction site. Rhino got up and heard Lachlan. "Hello." He looked behind him and saw Lachlan on a cement mixer. "No no no." Said Rhino. He tried to run away but Lachlan web shot him and pulled him towards it. Lachlan jumped off and pulled a leaver pouring cement on Rhino. He tried to escape but froze in place. "Three down, three to go."

He swung over to where Shocker and Joe were. Joe pulled out a sword and charged towards him. Shocker knocked the sword out of his hands. He was about to shoot at Joe but Lachlan webbed Shockers hands together. He was about to break free until Joe punched him and knocked him unconscious. Lachlan tied him down with web and they went on to fight the others. "Deadpool help with Electro." Said Lachlan.

Lachlan arrived to where Will was fighting Vulture. "Keep still you bastard!" Yelled Will.

"Need a hand?" Asked Lachlan. He picked Will up and threw him towards Vulture.

Will flew towards him and tackled Vulture out of the sky. They crashed through a building and were both lying on the ground. Lachlan went over and helped Will up. He then webbed Vulture to the ground. "One left." Said Lachlan.

Now Bryce had returned from delivering Sandman to SHIELD they all ran over to where Electro and Ashley were. They were all surrounding Electro. "This seems fair." Said Electro.

He shot electricity towards Bryce causing his armour to fail. He fell "Ironman!" Yelled Lachlan.

Electro was shooting electricity at everyone. That's when Matt shot lightning towards him sending him flying. Electro got up but Lachlan swung down and kicked him sending him crashing into a building. Electro was now lying on the ground. "It's over Electro." Said Lachlan.

"Guess again." He said.

Electro shot Lachlan with electricity. "Son of a…" Said Lachlan.

Deadpool ran over to Electro and swung his sword. But that's when an explosion sent Joe flying. "What the hell?" Said Ashley.

They all turned around and saw something coming towards them. It was the Green Goblin. The Goblin flew down and picked up Electro. "So long suckers." Said Electro.

Before they could react they had already gotten away.

Lachlan and Bryce got up. They walked over to the others. "Five out of six isn't that bad." Said Lachlan.

"Let's get them back to SHIELD." Said Bryce.

They went back to the Helicarrier with the villains that they managed to get. "Good job out there." Said Fury. "Do you know who is behind this?"

"Yeah." Said Reece.

"Some guy named Mysterio." Said Lachlan.

"Mysterio?" Said Fury "This is worse than we thought."

"Why?" Asked Will.

Fury sighed. He pressed a button on the desk next to him and up popped a picture of a man. "His real name is Quentin Beck. He is a terrorist. As you know goes by Mysterio. He once tried to use the power of this." He showed to a stone.

"What is it?" Asked Lachlan.

"It's an artefact called "Tablet of Order and Chaos." Mysterio once tried to steal it. But during a fight with Spider-man it was destroyed and scattered across four universes including ours. But with the help of the Spider-men from the other universes we were able to stop him. But Mysterio got away."

"So you think he's after that?" Suggested Lachlan.

"No." Said Fury. "We thinks he's after this." He showed them the Tesseract. "This is the Tesseract. It's wanted by any villains after true power. After The Avengers stoped Loki and his army last year it was returned to Asgard."

"What's it doing back on Earth then?" Asked Lachlan.

"Not sure. But if Mysterio or any other villain gets a hold of this. It's going to be chaos." Explained Fury. "Anyway Cronin I hear you traced the signal to Mysterios location."

"Yes." Said Bryce. "I traced it to a warehouse across the city."

"Alright." Said Fury. "Get ready and head out to that warehouse. In the meantime we'll keep the Tesseract here."

The heroes got ready and headed to the warehouse. When they arrived it was quiet. "Alright search the area." Said Lachlan. "Be careful this could be a trap."

They all walked off in different directions. Lachlan went inside the warehouse. He looked around. That's when something alerted him. He turned around and saw someone in a robotic suit with a green hood. "Uh-oh." Said Lachlan.

"Uh-oh indeed." Said the man.

"I'm guessing you're Doctor Doom." Said Lachlan.

"That's right." Said Doom. "And you must be SHIELDS replacement Spiderman."

"What are you doing here?" Asked Lachlan.

"Were you expecting Mysterio?" Said Doom. "Did you really think it was going to be that simple? Good job on the trace but I hate to tell you. You just missed him. He called me here saying I was able to destroy some wannabe heroes. And looks like my prize has arrived. Now I'll make you a deal. I'll let you and your friends leave alive in exchange you give me the Tesseract."

"Well if that's what it takes to get out of here alive? I guess I have to other choice then to do… This!" HE shot web into Dooms mask.

"Wrong choice Spider-man." He removed the web to reveal that Lachlan had gone. "Where are you?!" He yelled.

He heard the sound of a door close. It was the door outside. He walked over to it where he was greeted by Reece. "Hello." Said Reece as he punched Doom and sent him flying through the warehouse. He hit a wall and was on the ground. They walked over to him. Lachlan went to web him down but Doom grabbed his arm. "Did you really think it was going to be that simple?" He threw Lachlan away and got up. "Who's first?" Said Doom.

Joe charged towards him but Doom picked him up and threw him into a factory machine. Will shot arrows at him. They hit Doom but didn't affect him. Doom shot a laser hitting Will in the arm. "Damn it!" Yelled Will.

Matt threw his Hammer at Doom knocking Doom back. He walked over to him. Doom grabbed Matt's leg and threw him. Reece charged towards him. Doom just punched him sending him flying. Ashley tried to claw him but missed. Doom grabbed Ashley by the claws. He broke the claws off Ashley's left hand. Ashley screamed in pain. Just as he was going to break the claws off his other hands, Bryce came and shot Doom with a laser. He grabbed Ashley and took him away from the battle. "Fall back!" Yelled Lachlan.

They all left the warehouse and ran off. "Not so fast." Said Doom. He was about to shoot a laser at Lachlan but Deadpool jumped on his head and bounced off. The all fled the field. By the time Doom got up they were all gone. "Damn." He said.

Meanwhile the others were heading to the Helicarrier with a wounded Ashley. "Fury!" Said Lachlan. "Wolverine's claws have been removed."

"How did that happen?" Asked Fury.

"Doctor Doom." Said Lachlan.

"Ok we'll have a medic team waiting when you get back."

As they were heading back they ran into an explosion. "Now what?" Said Lachlan.

They looked up and saw the Green Goblin. "Goblin's back." Said Will.

"I'll take care of him." Said Lachlan. "The rest of you head back."

"Are you sure?" Asked Reece.

"Yes. Now go!" Ordered Lachlan.

The others left leaving Lachlan and Green Goblin with each other. "What are you doing here Goblin?" Asked Lachlan.

"Mysterio wants you destroyed Spider-man. Or should I say Spider wannabe." Said Goblin. "I don't really care that you're not the real Spider-man. I'm going to kill you anyway."

"I don't think so." Said another voice.

Goblin turned around. As he did he was hit in the head sending him off his glider. There was Harry Osborne, Green Goblin/Norman Osborne's son, in his Goblin suit (The one from Spider-man 3)

"Who are you?" Asked Lachlan.

"Don't play dumb Spidey." Said Harry.

"I have no clue who you are."

"It's me Pete. Harry."

"Oh. I'm not the real Spider-man. Just a replacement until we find the real heroes." Explained Lachlan.

"Oh." Said Harry.

"Wait if you're Spider-man's ally why didn't you get taken hostage like the rest of the heroes?"

"I convinced Mysterio I was a villain like my father." Said Harry.

"You'll never be like me Son." Said Goblin. "Such a disappointment."

Lachlan shot a web at Norman. "Pipe down buddy the men are talking here." He said sarcastically.

The Goblin tore the web off his face and charged towards the two. They both jumped out of the way. Lachlan shot a web at him and hit the Goblin's Glider. Lachlan had now hitched a ride on the Goblin's glider. "No free rides." The Goblin said.

The Goblin flew around trying to make Lachlan crash and fall off his glider. Lachlan was hanging on. Harry came out of nowhere and helped Lachlan onto his glider. "Thanks." He said.

They were both on the glider speeding towards the Goblin. Suddenly the glider malfunctioned. "What's happening?" Asked Lachlan.

"Something's wrong with the glider. Maybe a malfunction or broken wire or something." Said Harry.

Lachlan looked around on the ground. That's when he saw it. Electro was hiding behind a tree. "I think I know what happened." Said Lachlan.

"What?" Asked Harry.

"Electro hit the glider causing it to malfunction." Said Lachlan.

"Ok. You take my Dad I'll deal with Electro." Said Harry.

Lachlan jumped off Harry's glider and web shot at Norman's Glider. "Miss me?" Lachlan joked.

He swung up and punched the Goblin off his glider. The Goblin fell and Lachlan swung down and saved him from falling to his death. "I got you." Said Lachlan.

Lachlan landed on the ground. He removed the armour from Goblin and webbed him down. "Well that was easy." Lachlan swung off to deal with Electro once again. Electro was firing electricity at Harry "You have to do better than that." Mocked Harry.

Electro shot again and hit Harry. "Who's laughing now?" Said Electro.

"Not you." Said Lachlan as he swung down and kicked Electro sending him flying. He walked over to Harry. "Harry are you alright?"

Harry sat up. "Yeah I'm good. Look out!" He yelled.

Lachlan's Spidey-sense went off. He turned around and saw Electro charging towards him. Lachlan grabbed Harry and they both jumped out of the way. Lachlan shot a web in Electros direction. He jumped out of the way. "Ha! You missed." Said Electro.

"Did I?" Said Lachlan.

Electro turned around to see. Behind him Lachlan had attached a web to the tree behind him. "Now!" Yelled Lachlan who was standing on Harry's glider. Harry started to move. The tree behind Electro started ripping from the ground and knocked out Electro. Harry and Lachlan landed next to Electro. "Let's get them back to SHIELD before Electro wakes up. Harry picked up Electro. "I'll go get your Dad." Said Lachlan.

Lachlan walked over to Norman. "You think you're so clever. I know you're not the real Spider-man. You won't stop Mysterio. You'll die trying." Mocked Norman.

"Well at least when I die I'll go out as a hero. When you die how we people remember you." Lachlan said as he knocked Norman out with one punch.

He then picked up Norman and walked over to Normans Glider. He jumped on it and started riding it. He flew to Harry. "Let's go." He said.

They both flew over to the Helicarrier. When they arrived they were greeted by Fury. "What happened?" Asked Fury.

"We went to the warehouse. But when we arrived Mysterio wasn't there. Instead we found Doctor Doom. We tried to fight him but he overpowered us. He broke Wolverines claws. We decided to retreat but were ambushed by the Green Goblin and Electro. I told the others to leave. That's when Harry arrived and helped me." Explained Lachlan.

"That's not what I was asking." Said Fury.

"What do you mean then?" Asked Lachlan.

"The others haven't returned. I was communicating with them and their line dropped dead." Said Fury.

"Any idea what happened?" Asked Lachlan.

"Not sure. But there was this message." Said Fury handing Lachlan a communicator.

Lachlan pressed play. "_Fury this is Deadpool we're heading to the Helicarrier with Wolverine. He's been." _There was an explosion on the other side of the recording. "That's all there was." Said Fury.

"Do you know of their last location?" Asked Lachlan.

Fury handed him a GPS. "This will show you their last location."

"Ok." Said Lachlan. "Harry you're with me."

"Actually we're going to need his help here." Said Fury.

"Wouldn't it be smart if I helped Spidey with whatever is going on?" Suggested Harry.

"Yes." Said Fury. "It's the last thing I want to do by sending him on his own but we need your help Osborne. Your father has struck a deal with some terrorists and sold his armour and weapons. We need your help trying to stop it."

"It's ok." Said Lachlan. "I can handle this. I'll be fine."

Lachlan walked to the edge of the Helicarrier. "I'll be back soon." He said as he dived off the edge.

He dived bombed for a while then shot web at a nearby building he then headed off to his destination. He arrived half an hour later at the scene. There was fire everywhere and explosions holes in the ground. "What the hell happened here?" Asked Lachlan to himself.

There was the sound of footsteps. Lachlan saw a big robot suit object. "What the hell is that?"

The robot shot a fire laser from its head towards Lachlan. "Uh-oh." He said as he jumped out of the way. Lachlan charged towards the robot. He punched it in its chest. He stood there for a second. "Ow." He said grabbing his hand.

The robot swung its arm back. "Great." Said Lachlan sarcastically before being punched, sending him flying. Lachlan crashed into a tree. The big machine now stood over Lachlan. The robot went to punch Lachlan again. But it didn't. It stood there with a force field thing around it. "What the hell?" Said Lachlan.

He got up and looked past the machine. That's when he saw Loki standing there trapping the machine. "I don't know whether I should be glad or should punch you in the face and drag your ass back to SHIELD." Said Lachlan.

"I'm not here to fight you Spider-man." Said Loki.

"Then why are you here?" Asked Lachlan.

"I need your help." Said Loki.

"With what?" He asked.

"Ever since this Mysterio character released all the villains and captured all the heroes, he let the Frost Giants into Asgard." Explained Loki.

"Aren't the Frost Giants easily defeatable?" Asked Lachlan.

"That's what Asgard thought. But Mysterio made the Frost Giants even more powerful. He used some liquid, Symbiote I came to help you in search for Thor." Said Loki. "The real Thor. Not the replacement SHIELD made. With the help of the real Thor we can save Asgard."

Suddenly there was a smash. Lachlan and Loki turned and saw that the robot had escaped Loki's force field. "Oh yeah what the hell is that thing?" Asked Lachlan.

"It's called the Destroyer. It's meant to be a protector of Asgard." Said Loki.

"Well it's doing a pretty crappy job of that." Said Lachlan.

The destroyer charged at the two but they jumped out of the way. Unfortunately the Destroyer grabbed Loki by his leg. "Uh-oh." Said Loki.

The Destroyer went to vaporise Loki but Lachlan shot web into its face. "You're welcome." Said Lachlan.

Lachlan swung down and kicked the Destroyer in the head sending it flying causing it to drop Loki in the process. The Destroyer crashed into a wall. "Remove its head!" Yelled Loki.

Lachlan ran over to it and ripped its head off. "What now?" Asked Lachlan.

"Remove its wires." Said Loki.

Lachlan went to remove the wires but the Destroyer grabbed Lachlan. "Seriously. I remove its head and it's still killing me. It's like resident evil all over again."

Loki ran over and jumped on the destroyers back. He then pulled out his dagger and held it up. He then stabbed the wires with the dagger destroying the Destroyer. The Destroyers grip released from Lachlan's throat. "Now we're even." Said Loki sarcastically. He held his hand up to help Lachlan up. "Trust me now?" Asked Loki.

"Sure." Said Lachlan.

"Good." Said Loki. "Trust me now." Loki stabbed Lachlan in the arm.

"Son of a bitch." Said Lachlan holding his arm.

"Destroyer?" Said a voice.

Loki punched Lachlan. He walked over to where the voice came from. It came from the Destroyers helmet. "Hello?" Said Loki.

"Who's that?" Asked the voice.

"It's Loki."

"Loki? Where's the Destroyer? Never mind that actually. This is Mysterio. Do you have the Spider-man substitute?" Asked Mysterio.

"Yes." Said Loki. "Where do you want me to bring him?"

"I'll send you the coordinates." Said Mysterio.

Loki walked over to Lachlan's unconscious body and smiled evil. He picked up Lachlan's body and walked off.

After an hour of travelling Lachlan woke up with a bag on his head. "You bastard Loki." Said Lachlan. "If I make it out of this alive I'll kill you."

Loki dropped Lachlan. He removed the bag from his head. "Here we are." Said Loki.

Lachlan saw that he was on the SHIELD Helicarrier. "Um what are we doing here?" Asked Lachlan.

"All part of my plan." Said Loki.

"Make that our plan." Said Fury from behind.

Loki helped Lachlan up. "Sorry about the knife wound there. Had to make it look believable." He said.

"For what?" Asked Lachlan confused.

"We found out that Mysterio sent the Destroyer from Asgard to kidnap the other heroes. Luckily for you Loki was eavesdropping in when Mysterio did so. Loki came down to Earth but it was too late. Mysterio had already captured them. Luckily for you, you were stopped by Goblin and Electro. Once you left, that was when Loki arrived. I sent him to your location." Explained Fury.

"If you wanted me alive why did you stab me for?" Asked Lachlan.

"Never know who is watching." Said Loki.

"Now we know where Mysterio is hiding the heroes you can go get him." Said Fury.

"How?" Said Lachlan. "My team is gone."

"When you were assigned as team leader that is for any team that I assign you too. Not just your friends. We wouldn't have picked you if we thought you couldn't do." Said Fury.

"Ok." Said Lachlan. "Wait what do you mean any team you assign me to?"

"Well we can't have you do this by yourself." Said Fury. "Here is your new temporary team."

Lachlan turned around and there was Harry Osborne and Loki standing there. "You three are going to stop Mysterio and release the heroes." Said Fury.

There was an explosion. "Sir." Said Agent Hill. "Something has shot the Helicarrier.

They all ran to the Helicarrier window. They saw something coming towards them. That's when they saw who it was. "Doom." Said Lachlan. "Good. I've been wanting a rematch since the warehouse." Lachlan went to run off. He was stopped by Harry.

"You're not doing this by yourself." He said.

Lachlan smiled. "Ok then. Let's kick some Latverian ass."

The three ran off to the top of the Helicarrier. That's when they ran into Doom and the Wrecking Crew. "Great just when I thought it couldn't get any worse." Said Lachlan. "Oh wait it's just the Wrecking Crew I thought it was going to be someone difficult."

"I'm going to knock the smartass out of you." Said Wrecker the leader of the Wrecking Crew.

He charged towards Lachlan but Lachlan jumped over to him web his back and pulled him backwards. The other 3 charged towards him. Thunderball threw his ball at him but was saved by Harry who grabbed it. Harry then chucked it at Bulldozer who was charging towards him knocking him down and sending Thunder with it. There was now three of the Wrecking Crew down leaving Piledriver. Piledriver picked Lachlan up. "Where the hell is Loki?" Asked Lachlan.

There was a big roar. Lachlan looked behind Piledriver and laughed. "What are you laughing at?" Asked Piledriver furiously.

He turned around and saw Loki riding a really big Ice monster. "Had to make a stop." Said Loki. "Now put the Spider down and I will make sure Fluffy here doesn't eat you."

Piledriver looked at Lachlan and the Monster repeatedly. He then started to loosen the grip on Lachlan. But then he threw Lachlan towards the monster. The monster went to open its mouth to open Lachlan. "I don't think so."Said Lachlan. He webbed the monsters mouth shut.

Piledriver charged towards Harry. Harry hovered higher in the air. He then smacked Piledriver in the head with the end of his glider. It knocked him out. Lachlan walked over and webbed all four of the Wreckers together. "That was easy." He said. "Now where's big Daddy."

There was another explosion which caused a hole on top of the Helicarrier. Doom emerged from it. Lachlan stared at him. That's when he saw it. In Doom's hand. "Oh no." Said Lachlan.

In Doom's hand was the Tesseract. Doom laughed. "This is the end." Said Doom.

He shot a laser from Tesseract towards the three. They all jumped out of the way. "Fluffy. Attack!" Ordered Loki.

The monster charged towards Doom. Doom just laughed. He shot the monster with a laser, instantly killing it. "Well that's not good." Said Loki.

Harry flew towards him but Doom punched him off the glider. "Don't you see?" Said Doom. "You can't beat me. I have the Tesseract. Nothing can stop me."

"What about that?" Asked Lachlan.

"What?" Asked Doom before being hit by a laser from behind. There behind Doom was Fury holding the gun Coulson did in the Avengers movie when Loki "Killed him."

"This thing is cool." Said Fury.

"I like it a lot more when it isn't being used on me." Said Loki.

Lachlan ran over to Dooms body. He picked up the Tesseract. "Loki. Harry help me remove Dooms armour."

They ran over and removed Doom's armour. Lachlan webbed him down. Fury walked over. "Here." Said Lachlan handing Fury the Tesseract and Doom's armour.

"Congratulations." Said Fury.

"What?" Asked Lachlan.

"You just took down SHIELDS most wanted. And you're still alive." Explained Fury.

"Awesome." Said Lachlan.

"Any way you better be on your way. With commotion like this I don't think Mysterio will be staying still for a while." Said Fury.

"Almost forgot about that." Said Lachlan.

The three ran off and headed towards Mysterio's location. For the final showdown.

They travelled for a few hours. That's when they arrived at their destination. "Seriously?" Said Lachlan. "Mysterio's most hidden lair is the Great Wall of China! Why didn't I see this coming?"

They walked around the outside. "Guys!" Yelled Harry.

They walked over. "What?" Asked Lachlan.

"I found out way in." Said Harry.

They were standing in front of a doorway which was open. "This can't be a trap." Said Lachlan.

They walked in. "Spidey sense guys." Said Lachlan.

The floor from underneath them disappeared. They all looked at each other. They fell down three separate tunnels. They were yelling. Most of it excitement. They reached the bottom. "That was awesome. Mysterio should open up his own theme park." Said Lachlan.

"I'll get right on that once I've destroyed you." Said Mysterio who was sitting on a throne above them.

"This should be... Holy crap." Said Lachlan who looked down and saw what was between him and Mysterio.

Every villain that any superhero encountered minus Galactus and the Frost Giants. Ranging from, Grizzly to MODOK to Enchantress. Even the Skrulls were there. "So what's plan the plan?" Asked Loki.

"Um kick as much ass as possible, find the heroes and don't die." Said Lachlan.

"Good plan." Said Loki with doubt in his voice.

"Sue me; I'm making it up as I go along." Said Lachlan.

The heroes and villains stared at each other. "Attack!" Ordered Mysterio.

The villains charged towards them. "Let's do this." Said Lachlan.

The fight got very heavy. Lachlan was swinging towards Mysterio but kept getting knocked down by villains. He was smacked down first by Hydro-man. "Let's do this web head." He said.

Before Hydro could attack Abomination was sent flying and hit Hydro. "That was easy." Said Lachlan.

Lachlan continued towards Mysterio. He eventually reached the platform that Mysterio was on. "So this is how you want to die?" Said Mysterio.

"Who said anything about dying?" Said Lachlan.

Lachlan striked at Mysterio, but Mysterio grabbed him. "Please. You are no match for me." Said Mysterio. "Not when I have this."

Mysterio held up the tablet that Fury had shown him earlier. "How did you get that?" Asked Lachlan.

He heard laughing. He looked behind him and saw Coulson. "Coulson? You betrayed us?" Said Lachlan.

"Not Coulson." Said the man as he removed his face.

"Chameleon." Said Lachlan furiously. "You've been Coulson this whole time haven't you?"

"That right Lachlan." Said Chameleon.

"So that's your name is it?" Said Mysterio removing Lachlan's mask.

"Maybe." Said Lachlan.

"Goodbye Lachlan." Said Mysterio.

He threw Lachlan into a wall crashing him through it. Lachlan got up in pain. "Argh!" He said.

He turned around in amaze. "I think I just found my win." He said to himself.

Meanwhile Mysterio was looking over the carnage. Both Harry and Loki had been captured. "Now I'm going to give you two choices here." Said Mysterio. "You either join me. Or I kill you here and now."

"Go to hell." They both said.

"Alright then." Mysterio stood up. "Destroy them."

Executioner walked over with his axe. "Goodnight." He raised his axe. But as he went to deliver the kill it wouldn't budge. He looked at the axe and saw it was stuck to a web.

"Impossible!" Yelled Mysterio. He turned to the hole that he threw Lachlan threw. There was Lachlan standing there with a big grin on his face.

"Not impossible just awesome." Said Lachlan.

Chameleon went to shoot Lachlan but his gun was webbed out of his hands.

"How is that possible?" yelled Mysterio. "You didn't move."

"Yeah. Next time you through someone. Make sure it isn't where you stash your action figures." Behind Lachlan emerged Lachlan's team. Then the rest of the Marvel heroes. "It's makes them really easy to find."

Harry and Loki laughed. "Heroes." Said Lachlan. The villains turned and stared. "Attack!"

The heroes jumped off the platform and charged. This time they were on even playing fields. The Avengers attack from one angle. The X-men from another. The rest attack from any side. Lachlan went after Mysterio. Mysterio grabbed Lachlan's throat. He was killing Lachlan. "You have become a very annoying best. And like all pests they must be exterminated." Lachlan was starting to look lifeless. Suddenly Mysterio's grip released. He fell on his knees then fell over. Lachlan could breathe again. Standing behind him was Lachlan's team. "Man I'm glad to see you guys." Said Lachlan.

Mysterio grabbed Lachlan's feet and flipped him over. He then took out Lachlan's team by taking out their legs. He got up and flew. They got up. Lachlan went to go after him. He was stopped by Joe. "Not without this." Said Joe handing Lachlan his mask. "Let's go get him. Boss."

"Ok." Said Lachlan. "Here's the plan. Hawk-eye I want you to keep watch. Fire on my cue. Thor and Hulk both of you on the roof. When I give the signal I want to you to both take out Mysterio. Wolverine, when they do this I want you to cut open his robot suit. Ironman when he does this I want you to set his armour to self destruct after removing Quinton Beck. Deadpool I need you to stop anyone from interfering with our plan. And I mean any means necessary. And I mean any." Lachlan gave Joe a look and Joe laughed.

"I have a few ideas." Said Joe.

"OK guys move out." Said Lachlan.

They all ran off to their positions. Mysterio was floating over everyone. "Surprise!" Said Lachlan kicking Mysterio out of the air.

"So you want to continue our fight?" Said Mysterio.

"Bring it." Said Lachlan.

They fought in the air. "Screw this." Said Mysterio.

He flew off with Lachlan behind him. Lachlan kicked Mysterio again sending him further. "Hawk-eye now!" Yelled Lachlan.  
"Alright." Said Will. HE shot Mysterio with an arrow which caused the armour to malfunction a bit.

Mysterio then flew off. "Now!" Yelled Lachlan.

Mysterio was then crushed by Matt and Reece. They plummeted to the ground. Mysterio was lying on the ground crushed. Lachlan landed near him. Meanwhile Joe was being a Deadpool and joking around. Then he was joined by the original Deadpool. "Nice outfit." Said Deadpool. "Of course I am better."

"Wanna bet?" Said Joe.

Suddenly a bunch of Doombots walked in. "Whoever can destroy the most Doombots win." Said Deadpool.

Back with Lachlan Ashley cut open the armour and Bryce removed Quinton Beck from it. Lachlan then webbed him down. "Game over." Said Lachlan.

Bryce then rearranged the armour for self-destruct. "Let's go!" Said Bryce.

They grabbed Beck and got away from the armour. Meanwhile the other heroes were winning. They had defeated most of the villains. The armour exploded causing a big hole in the Great Wall. The villains that weren't fully defeated took the opportunity and fled. These included; Whiplash, the Skrulls, Tombstone, Venom, Carnage and a variety of others. The heroes didn't go after them because they were making sure the other villains that they managed to defeat didn't escape. Coulson walked out. "Catch!" Yelled Lachlan as he threw the Tablet to Coulson. "So what now?" Asked Lachlan.

"Let's get these villains back to SHIELD and we'll discuss further instructions then." Said Coulson.

The Helicarrier appeared from the sky. A giant claw came down and picked up the villains. It also helped the heroes up and onto the Helicarrier. Two hours later they arrived back in New York. All the heroes got off except for Lachlan and his team. Ten hours after arriving Fury called Lachlan and his team to the main room. "Where is Lachlan?" Asked Reece as they walked down the hallway. That's when Lachlan walked out putting his shirt back on. He saw the others and smiled.

"Good night?" Asked William jokingly.

Maria Hill walked out buttoning up her shirt and smiled at Lachlan handing him her number. "Great night." Said Lachlan still smiling.

"Come on Fury wants us." Said Joe.

They walked off to the main room. Lachlan was smiling in Hill's direction and she was smiling back. "What do you need Fury?" Asked Lachlan.

"To congratulate you guys." Said Fury. "First time heroes and you are able to take down the most wanted terrorist in the world."

"So what now?" asked Bryce. "Do we give you our abilities back?"

"Keep them." Said Fury. "The world will always need heroes. And if we ever need help at least we know where to find you. Also keep them to keep your home country safe."

"So this is goodbye?" Asked Ashley.

"For now." Said Fury. "Come on well teleport you back home."

They walked over to the teleporter that brought them here. Reece, Joe, Will, Matt, Ashley and Bryce were on the platform. Lachlan went to step on it but was stopped by Fury. "Not yet." He said to Lachlan.

He pressed a button and it teleported Lachlan's friends back home. "What's going on?" Asked Lachlan.

"Follow me." Said Fury.

Lachlan followed Fury to Fury's office. "You've impressed a lot of people this week. No hero has been able to take down Doom the way you did. It impressed me and some other people."

Lachlan thought about the night he spent with Maria Hill. "I could tell."

"There are a few people would like to speak to you Lachlan." Said Fury.

The door behind them opened up and there were the Avengers, (including Ironman, Captain America, Hulk, Thor, Spiderman, Hawk-eye and Black Widow.)

"What's going on?" Asked Lachlan.

Ironman stepped forward and opened his mask. "You did good out there kid. We discussed this with Fury."

"Discussed what?" Asked Lachlan.

"We want you to join the Avengers Lachlan." Said Ironman.

Lachlan stood there in amazement. "You want me. To join the Avengers?" Said Lachlan.

"If you're interested then yes." Said Tony. "So. What do you say? Want to be an Avenger?"

Lachlan stood there. He thought about his time in New York. About his time not saving people.

"Also we will bring your family here to New York." Said Fury.

"Yes." Said Lachlan

The End.


End file.
